


say "what" one more time

by yourunproblematic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, FilmMajor! Ennoshita, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Movie Reference
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourunproblematic/pseuds/yourunproblematic
Summary: chikara ennoshita là một sinh viên chuyên ngành phim ảnh ở đại học, và cậu ta có vẻ đã học thuộc lòng toàn bộ đoạn thoại ezekiel 25:17 trong chuyện tào lao. cậu ta hình như cũng đã mang theo một cái loa cầm tay chỉ để trích dẫn lại toàn bộ đoạn thoại ấy.kenji bị thu hút hoàn toàn.





	say "what" one more time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [say "what" one more time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527955) by [MissMairin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMairin/pseuds/MissMairin). 



> A/N:
> 
> cái của nợ này được viết dựa trên cái AU "Mấy người ở nhà thờ Westboro Baptist đang ở đây làm một bài thuyết giáo kì quặc gây xúc phạm về việc rồi kẻ nào cũng sẽ phải xuống địa ngục hết khi cậu tự nhiên đứng dậy tay cầm loa và bắt đầu đọc lại toàn bộ đoạn trích tôi thích nhất trong bộ phim tôi bị cuồng giữa lúc mấy người kia đang nói." trên tumblr.
> 
> nhân tiện thì cái cảnh mà ennoshita trích dẫn đây này: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FGiQsM2xmEg
> 
> đọc vui vẻ nha
> 
> T/N: Đây là khi cái rarepair bạn ship thậm chí còn không có shipper ở VN hay là người Việt (chắc thế) ::sụp xuống::

Đó là một chiều thứ Tư đẹp trời khi Kenji cuối cùng cũng thoát được ra khỏi lớp. Đầu cậu đang quay mòng mòng với tất cả cái đống toán vừa phải chịu đựng. Dù gì, đấy cũng là lỗi của cậu, khi tự dưng đi chọn ngành kĩ sư máy móc. Nhưng mà thế đó. Toán vẫn như dở hơi.

Cậu chẳng muốn gì hơn ngoài việc đi bộ về phòng kí túc của mình và được ngủ một tuần giời không phải dậy.

Kenji vươn vai và đeo headphone lên, chọn một danh sách phát trong điện thoại để nghe. Sau khi đã tìm được bài hát hoàn hảo, cậu bắt đầu cuốc đi bộ năm phút về phòng, và quyết định đi tắt qua sân thay vì con đường đẹp đẽ thường ngày của mình. Cậu có cảm tưởng hình như bản thân muốn kiếm món gì đó ăn vặt từ Trung tâm Đại học, mà cách duy nhất chỉ có thể là đi tắt qua sân chứ chẳng còn gì khác.

Có tiếng la hét lớn, đủ lớn để nghe thấy qua tiếng nhạc đang làm cậu xao lãng. Kenji nhìn lên và thấy một nhóm nhỏ sinh viên đang túm tụm xung quanh ngọn đồi tí hon giữa sân. Không cần nhìn kĩ, mà muốn vậy cũng dễ vì thực ra cũng chỉ có khoảng hai mươi sinh viên ở đó, cậu thấy Aone. Tò mò, cậu bước ra đến chỗ đó và xô đẩy để đến đứng cạnh thằng bạn chí cốt.

“Sao thế?” Kenji hỏi Aone. Giờ Kenji đang đứng gần ngọn đồi hơn trước, và ở trong đám đông nữa, nên nhìn dễ hơn nhiều. Trên đỉnh đồi, có một nhóm bốn người truyền giáo, ôm chặt những cuốn kinh vào ngực và la hét nhiều thứ khác nhau.

Aone gầm gừ.

“Mấy người truyền giáo xấu xa.”

Sau chừng ấy năm làm bạn với Aone, Kenji đã biến dịch thuật thành một môn khoa học. Cậu ta nói: Mấy người truyền giáo xấu xa. Ý cậu ta là: Những người truyền giáo ở đây thường tốt lắm. Họ chỉ mong mọi người được vui vẻ và có một ngày thật tốt lành. Còn những người đang ở đây thì bất lịch sự và đang nói rằng chúng ta sẽ xuống Địa ngục hết.

Kenji nhắc lại bản dịch của cậu. Aone lại gầm gừ lần nữa, lần này là để xác nhận. _Thế nên người ta mới tụ tập lại. Họ đang bực mình_ , Kenji tự nhủ. Có lí đấy. Cậu nhếch mép cười, và bẻ khớp ngón tay. Vụ này sẽ hay lắm đây.

Để lấy động lực, Kenji bèn đứng nghe xem mấy nhà truyền giáo kia đang la hét cái gì. Nó tương tự như thế này: “Uống say và quan hệ tình dục sẽ huỷ hoại cuộc sống mấy người! Các người sẽ xuống Địa ngục cả! Đàn bà con gái thậm chí còn không nên ở đây. Họ phải ở nhà chăm sóc gia đình chứ!”

Cậu đang lên kế hoạch phá đám mấy gã truyền giáo kia thì có người đã kịp nẫng tay trên cơ hội này. Đột nhiên, xuất hiện một tay sinh viên khác đang đứng trên đỉnh ngọn đồi tí hon với một chiếc loa cầm tay, ngay bên cạnh những nhà truyền giáo. Cậu sinh viên này trông cũng thường thường, và nói chung là không có gì nổi bật. Có lẽ là còn hơi ngái ngủ nữa, như thể cậu ta không biết mình còn đang làm gì trên đó. Kenji nhìn sang bên và thấy Aone không có vẻ gì sửng sốt. Cậu cũng nghĩ vậy. Cái cậu này hoàn toàn không có gì đặc biệt. Thực ra, Kenji còn thấy ngạc nhiên rằng cậu ta đang đứng đó.

Nhưng rồi cậu ta lên tiếng.

“Ồ, xin lỗi,” cậu sinh viên kéo dài giọng nói qua chiếc loa tay. Cậu ta cười nửa miệng. “Tao làm mày mất tập trung à? Tao không có ý đó đâu. Nào, nói tiếp đi! Mày đang nói cái gì mà hoàn toàn có ý ấy nhỉ?”

Miệng Kenji há hốc. Cậu không thể tin vào tai mình nữa. Là những dòng đầu tiên trong đoạn thoại nổi tiếng của Samuel L. Jackson trong phim _Chuyện tào lao_. Một vài người quanh cậu bật cười, thấy rằng nó đến từ _Chuyện tào lao_ , hoặc ít nhất là nhận ra nó là một câu trích dẫn trong phim nào đó.

Cậu khá chắc cậu sinh viên kia sẽ dừng lại ở đó rồi đi mà thôi. Dù sao đi nữa, làm gì có chuyện cái tay sinh viên tóc sẫm màu gầy nhẳng đó sẽ trích lại toàn bộ đoạn thoại chứ. Phần trích đó quá dài để mà nhớ, và đến cả Kenji, siêu mọt phim, cũng chỉ lõm bõm thuộc mà thôi.

Nhưng rồi tay sinh viên kia lại làm cậu ngạc nhiên một lần nữa. Cậu ta nói tiếp, vẫn nhiệt tình như trước. Thậm chí những nhà truyền giáo kia cũng còn đang bối rối chưa hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra.

Kenji yêu điều đó.

“Sao thế? À, mày nói xong rồi hả?” Cậu sinh viên kia lại nhếch mép cười lần nữa, rõ ràng là đang vui quá sức. Một trong mấy nhà truyền giáo kia, chắc là người đứng đầu, bước lên nói gì đó đáp lại. Kenji không nghe, và cũng không thèm quan tâm luôn. Thay vào đó, cậu dành sự chú ý của mình vào cậu sinh viên và màn biểu diễn này. “Chà, thế để tao đáp lại nhé! Marsellus Wallace trông như thế nào? Mày là người nước nào đấy?”

Kenji thấy ghét phải gọi cái con người tuyệt tác của tạo hoá này là ‘một cậu sinh viên khác’, nên cậu chọn một biệt danh. Chỉ mấy giây sau, cậu nghĩ ra Echo. Một biệt danh dễ thương, những vẫn thích hợp vì cậu ta đang trích dẫn lại, từng từ một, nguyên cả một đoạn thoại trong _Chuyện tào lao_. Điều này thực sự rất ấn tượng, và chỉ được nhắc đến là ‘sinh viên’ hẳn là hạ thấp cậu ta lắm. Cậu ta xứng đáng có, ít nhất, một cái tên của riêng mình.

Echo dừng lại giữa đoạn thoại, như thể đang đợi câu trả lời. Kenji nhanh chóng nhận ra rằng đây là đoạn mà có một người khác nữa đang nói ngoài Samuel L. Jackson. Giống hệt như trong phim, cậu ta đang thực sự đợi câu trả lời. Khi không thấy ai nói gì, Kenji lắc đầu và hét, “Cái gì?”

“Tao chưa nghe đến cái nước nào tên là ‘Cái gì' hết,” Echo nói, tiếp luôn vào đoạn đang dang dở. Cậu ta toét miệng cười và chỉ một ngón tay về phía Kenji vẻ biết ơn. “Ở ‘Cái gì' người ta có nói tiếng Anh không? Tiếng Anh đó, thằng chó đẻ, mày có biết không hử?”

Mấy nhà truyền giáo kia đều há hốc miệng cùng một lúc, như thể họ đã tập dượt sẵn vụ này. Kenji cũng không nghĩ rằng họ sẽ không làm vậy. Cậu chỉ cười toe lần nữa và tiếp tục phần thoại của mình, hét lớn, “Có!”

“Thế thì mày phải biết tao đang nói gì chứ!”

Mấy tay truyền giáo kia vẫn đang cố nói át lời Echo, cố áp đặt ý kiến của mình lên mọi người và bắt cậu ta ngừng nói. Chẳng ai nghe hắn nói cả, không hề. Họ đều đang quá hứng thú với cậu sinh viên và màn trình diễn đáng giải Oscar này. Hầu hết đều đang mỉm cười, và thấy toàn bộ vụ này vô cùng giải trí.

Kenji biết rõ rằng Aone cũng ít nhất là đang cảm thấy bị thu hút, bởi vì cậu có thể thấy điện thoại của Aone. Cậu ta đang tra xem đoạn thoại ấy là từ phim nào. (Có thể Kenji đang cảm thấy vô cùng tự hào về thằng bạn thân.)

“Tả xem Marsellus Wallace trông như thế nào coi!”

Đến đây thì Kenji không phải người duy nhất đáp lại Echo “Cái gì?”, nhưng cậu chắc chắn là người to mồm nhất. Cậu cũng đọc luôn đoạn tiếp theo, song song với Echo.

“Nói cái gì lần nữa đi!” Echo nhìn Kenji, ngạc nhiên những vẫn thấy hứng thú. Cậu ta mỉm cười suốt trong lúc đọc, mặc dù cậu ta trông vẫn ngái ngủ. Kenji, ngược lại với ý chí bản thân, phát hiện rằng trên má cậu ta có một lúm đồng tiền. Cùng nhau, họ tiếp tục lời thoại. “Nói cái gì lần nữa đi, tao thách đấy. Tao thách mày lần nữa đấy, thằng chó đẻ mất dạy. Lạy Chúa, mày thử mở cái mồm chó chết của mày nói cái gì lần nữa đi!”

Mấy người truyền giáo kia cố đẩy Echo xuống khỏi sân khấu, gào thét cái gì đó về chuyện _đừng có gọi tên Chúa tể vô ích thế!_ Kenji nghĩ bụng, rằng trông mặt thì Echo sẽ bực mình mà đi mất sau khi bị xô đẩy một cách thô lỗ như vậy. Biểu cảm trên mặt cậu ta (trừ đi khuôn miệng nhếch lên) chính là biểu tượng của sự chán chường cơ mà. Một vài sinh viên bèn la hét chê bai những nhà truyền giáo kia, bảo mấy người đó _hãy_ _yêu quý những người xung quanh đi!_

Kenji khịt mũi.

Thay vào đó, đôi mắt Echo như đang rực lửa. Thật thú vị, cái cách cậu ta trông vẫn chán chường y như cũ, nhưng nhiệt huyết thì chứa đầy trong mắt. Kenji không hiểu làm thế nào cái đó lại có thể, nhưng cậu biết rằng mình rất thích nó như vậy. Echo đứng dậy ngay trước mặt gã linh mục chính, tay khoát rộng, và tiếp tục đoạn thoại một cách vô cùng tuyệt vời.

“Nói tiếp đi! Trông hắn có giống ả điếm không hả?”

Mấy tay truyền giáo kia nhìn nhau bối rối. Họ không chắc rằng kẻ nào mới là trông giống ả điếm, và Kenji bật cười. Cậu cười thật sự, một tiếng cười lớn, vui vẻ. Aone lầm bầm bên cạnh cậu cái gì đó về việc cậu ta cần phải đến lớp. Vài sinh viên khác theo cậu ta rời đi.

Đột nhiên, Kenji thấy biết ơn rằng hôm này cậu đã ngồi hết lớp toán. Từ giờ tới hết ngày cậu không còn giờ học nào nữa. Nếu bắt cái đầu cậu bơi bơi trong một biển những phương trình điên khùng là cái giá phải trả để được gặp Echo và đoạn thoại của cậu ta, thì, ờ đấy. Không còn gì phải bàn cãi hết. Aone vỗ vai cậu và quay lưng đi khỏi.

“TRÔNG. HẮN. CÓ. GIỐNG. MỘT. Ả. ĐIẾM. KHÔNG?” Echo hét lớn, ngắt nghỉ giữa các từ giống y cảnh gốc. Kenji thoáng tự hỏi liệu cậu ta có phải một diễn viên chuyên nghiệp, hoặc học chuyên ngành điện ảnh không. Nếu không, thì cậu ta vô cùng cần làm vậy. Cậu ta thực sự giỏi. “Thế sao mày dám chơi ông ta như chơi gái hả?!”

Kenji hét lên đáp lời, “Không có!”

“Có chứ! Mày có làm đấy, Zed! Mày có thử chơi ông ta đấy!”

Những nhà truyền giáo kia thở mạnh, thậm chí còn có vẻ bị xúc phạm hơn trước. Họ bắt đầu la hét lần nữa, lần này về việc đồng tính, và những thứ khác về chuyện nếu một người đàn ông này yêu một người đàn ông khác thì họ sẽ xuống Địa ngục hết! Kenji nghĩ bụng rằng mình rất thích cái cậu trai trẻ đang trích đoạn  _Chuyện tào lao_ trước mặt mình. Và, hừm, chắc giờ cậu sẽ phải xuống Địa ngục thôi, nếu dựa vào lời mấy người kia nói.

“Marsellus Wallace không thích bị ai chơi đâu ngoại trừ bà Wallace. Mày có đọc Kinh thánh không đó, Zed?”

Đến đoạn này, mấy tay truyền giáo vẫn đang nghĩ rằng Echo thực sự đang nói chuyện với họ. Kenji không thể tin được điều đó, nhưng nghĩ lại thì có, có chứ. Họ trông vui hẳn lên và gật đầu hào hứng, chuẩn bị bắt đầu một cuộc trò chuyện vô cùng sâu sắc về cuốn kinh.

Họ cũng chẳng kịp nói được nhiều.

“Vậy thì, có cái đoạn này tao luôn nhớ. Nghe cũng được lắm đấy. Ezekiel 25:17,” Echo nói. Trên khuôn mặt của bốn người truyền giáo là những biểu cảm rất khác nhau. Một trong số họ, người trẻ nhất, bỏ cuộc. Anh ta bước đi, không còn muốn liên quan gì tới toàn bộ vụ này nữa. Cảm xúc và mức độ bối rối của ba kẻ còn lại khá đa dạng. Gã mục sư chính đang cười toe toét như thể muốn nói _phải, đến đây nào! Ta hãy cũng nói chuyện về Kinh thánh và Đấng cứu thế Jesus nào!_

Ước gì họ biết nhỉ.

Echo tiếp tục lời thoại, đã gần kết thúc, và trích Ezekiel 25:17 vào chiếc loa cầm tay.

“Con đường của người tốt luôn bị ảnh hưởng từ mọi phía, Bởi sự bất công của kẻ ích kỉ và sự áp bức của kẻ xấu xa.” Echo chỉ về phía những nhà truyền giáo, mắt đảo tròn. Cậu ta kẹp chiếc loa bằng cánh tay một lúc để giơ một bàn tay lên giữa những nhà truyền giáo và tay cậu ta đang chỉ. Cứ như thể cậu ta đang cố giấu việc đám truyền giáo kia chính là những kẻ xấu mà cậu ta đang nhắc đến vậy. Đám đông cười lớn. Cậu ta cũng bật cười nho nhỏ, và giơ chiếc loa lên trở lại. “Người được Chúa phù hộ, là người mà dưới danh nghĩa của lòng nhân từ và đức tính tốt đẹp, Dẫn dắt kẻ yếu ớt qua thung lũng của bóng tối, Bởi vì anh ta chính là kẻ bảo vệ người anh em của mình và là người tìm kiếm những đứa trẻ lạc lối.”

Chậm rãi nhưng chắc chắn, Echo càng ngày càng nói to hơn và cử chỉ cũng sinh động hơn. Những cú khoát tay thật rộng, những cử chỉ mạnh mẽ. Tất cả đều tô điểm thêm cho màn trình diễn, và Kenji thấy yêu nó từng giây một.

“Và ta sẽ giáng xuống ngươi sự trừng phạt và cơn thịnh nộ, Những kẻ có ý định đầu độc và huỷ diệt anh em của ta,” Echo trích, bước lại gần hơn những nhà truyền giáo. Trên mặt cậu ta là một nụ cười của con thú săn mồi, như thể cậu ta đang thực sự biến thành Jules trong _Chuyện tào lao_. Trông cậu ta thực sự đáng sợ và gần như là khêu gợi. Kenji nghĩ rằng có lẽ Echo sẽ làm nên một Jules còn thành công hơn cả Samuel L. Jackson.

Và điều đó nói lên nhiều lắm đấy.

Những nhà truyền giáo kia lùi lại ra sau khi Echo tiến đến gần họ hơn. Họ hành động tựa hồ như đang thực sự sợ hãi. Nếu có biết là họ sợ thật thì Kenji cũng sẽ chẳng ngạc nhiên. Dù sao đi nữa, họ đang bị một cậu sinh viên tay cầm loa hét vào mặt họ suốt năm phút vừa qua kia mà.

“Và các ngươi sẽ biết tên ta là Chúa tể khi ta giáng xuống các ngươi sự trừng phạt của ta,” Echo nói nốt câu cuối trong cảnh đó. Đám đông yên lặng, chờ đợi kết thúc. Echo mỉm cười lịch sự, như thể chưa hề có chuyện gì xảy ra. Cậu ta giơ tay trái lên, ngón tay co thành hình khẩu súng, chĩa về phía những người truyền giáo.

“Bùm.”

Đám đông nổ ra những tràng hoan hô và những tiếng cười. Cả ba người truyền giáo còn lại nhăn nhó mặt mày và lườm Echo, nhưng cuối cùng cũng đi. Đám đông lại vỗ tay lần nữa một khi họ đã đi khỏi. Echo mỉm cười và vẫy tay với họ, cúi người lịch sự.

Kenji huýt sáo một cái.

Echo đứng thẳng dậy và cố tình nhìn thẳng vào mắt Kenji. Tim cậu ngừng đập trong chốc lát. Tại sao hả? Bởi vì Echo vừa nháy mắt với cậu, chết tiệt, thế đấy.

Đám đông sinh viên nhanh chóng tản ra, một vài người chúc mừng Echo, nói với cậu ta rằng cậu ta đã làm rất tốt. Một lúc sau, chỉ còn hai người họ ở lại. Kenji đang mỉm cười như một tên ngốc, và biểu cảm của Echo quay trở lại không có gì đặc biệt.

Nhưng Kenji biết chứ.

Cậu biết chính xác việc người này đặc biệt đến mức nào.

Echo tiến thẳng về phía cậu, và cậu ta đang ngượng nghịu xoa xoa gáy. Kenji chẳng tin gì ba cái ngượng nghịu vớ vẩn này, nhất là sau những gì cậu vừa chứng kiến. Đó đúng là một trải nghiệm thiêng liêng. Kenji nhếch mép cười với cậu ta.

“Nè, Jules, tao xin số mày được không?”

“Cái gì?”

Kenji biết rõ mình nói gì. Dĩ nhiên là cậu biết chứ, còn gì để nói nữa đâu? Với ánh mắt ranh mãnh, cậu đáp, “Lạy Chúa, thử mở mồm nói cái gì lần nữa đi.”

Vậy là có lẽ cậu cũng không giỏi khen ngợi người khác lắm, nhưng cậu chắc chắn biết cách gây sự chú ý với một người. Kenji cũng không có ý biến chuyện này thành một cuộc thi thố, nhưng căn bản thì bình thường cậu có làm gì ngoài việc đó đâu. Cậu là kiểu người đó đấy. Cậu chỉ mong rằng người trước mặt cậu sẽ nắm lấy cơ hội ấy mà thôi.

(Cậu đã không phải thất vọng.)

Echo cười toe, hơi lột cái mặt nạ chán đời đi một chút. Cậu ta chống một tay lên hông, và để chiếc loa cầm tay treo lủng lẳng cạnh mình. Trông cậu ta như thể biểu tượng của sự ngổ ngáo, và những gì cậu ta nói tiếp thậm chí còn chứng minh điều đó hơn nữa. “Tớ tưởng đàn ông đi thích đàn ông là nguyên nhân của sự đày đoạ vĩnh hằng cơ mà?”

“Chắc là thế, nhưng mà tớ cũng sẵn sàng bỏ qua luôn. Nhất là để làm quen một người đã bắt một đám truyền giáo im miệng bằng cách trích dẫn _Chuyện tào lao_ ,” Kenji nói ngọt, miệng nở nụ cười mà thường cậu chỉ dành cho các cô nàng. “Cậu thì sao? Có dám đâm đầu vào không nào?”

“Thì, vốn dĩ tớ đã quát thét một đám người đang truyền đạo, và nhắc tên Chúa một cách vô ích vài lần rồi. Tớ nghĩ thế nào tớ cũng sẽ xuống Địa ngục thôi, nên…” Giọng Echo nhỏ dần rồi tắt hẳn. Cậu ta biết rõ mình muốn nói gì, đến cả Kenji còn thấy được. Cậu ta chỉ muốn tỏ vẻ phiền phức và bắt cậu phải đợi mà thôi. Cậu ta mỉm cười và nói nốt, “Tại sao không chứ?”

Kenji mỉm cười đáp lại cậu ta ngay lập tức, và tự giới thiệu bản thân. Cậu đưa một tay ra và Echo bắt tay cậu lịch sự. “Kenji Futakuchi, chuyên ngành kĩ sư máy móc. Cậu thì sao?”

“Chikara Ennoshita, chuyên ngành nghiên cứu điện ảnh. Rất vui được gặp cậu.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: nói thêm, đây là một trường hợp cực HIẾM trong đó những nhà truyền giáo tỏ ra bất lịch sự nhá. 99% các nhà truyền giáo và những người sùng đạo tớ từng thấy ở trường tớ đều cực kì dễ thương và vui vẻ. họ chỉ muốn làm lan toả tình yêu thôi. cái này không có ý xúc phạm ai hết nhá. chỉ là viết tí chút thôi!
> 
> T/N: Đề phòng trường hợp các ông không biết, "Echo" có nghĩa là "tiếng vọng" trong tiếng Anh. Nó có cả một cái điển tích trong Thần thoại Hy Lạp ở [đây](http://lee-toiyeu.blogspot.com/2009/03/narcissus.html) (từ " _Một hôm Hera, vợ thần Zeus..._ " đến "... _những cán_ _h rừng sâu trong núi"_ ).
> 
> Cũng như author đã nói, tác phẩm hoàn toàn không có ý xúc phạm đến bất kì cá nhân hay tổ chức nào, đừng war tôi ;;;;


End file.
